


Her Hands on Me

by webofdreams89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: Nothing has ever felt as good as Hermione’s hands on her skin
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Her Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Meilan_Firaga as a treat for [HP Sweethearts](https://hp-sweethearts.dreamwidth.org/)

Hermione’s hand shakes as Ginny takes it and places it on her breast. Ginny knows she’s nervous because it’s her first time, but she’s never seen Hermione look so determined before. She can tell Hermione really wants it. They both do. 

It took so long for them to get their mutual acts together and confess their feelings. Thankfully they did and now they’re here, in Ginny’s apartment preparing to have Ginny is positive will be mindblowing sex.

Hermione’s hand gently explores Ginny’s breasts before she bites her lip and deepens her touch, pressing and squeezing. Ginny can’t help the breathy moan that escapes her. Ginny’s done this a lot before but nothing has ever felt as good as Hermione’s hands on her skin. She tells Hermione so.

That seems to be the confidence boost Hermione needs because she claims Ginny’s lips in a harsh kiss. Her hands grasp Ginny’s hips and she draws her closer until they’re rutting against one another. 

Ginny sinks into a cloud of want and need and pleasure. When Hermione’s hands grab Ginny’s underwear, pulls them down, and moves her hand between her legs, Ginny is reminded that her girlfriend is a Gryffindor for a reason.


End file.
